Mono-Darkness Hellborof
Mono-Darkness Hellborof is a monocolored control deck type. Details With the release of Hellborof, Supreme Dragon Edge and Welcome Hell, Supreme Devil King Palace, Mono-Darkness Control had been reinforced and it returned into the meta scene, once again reaching the top. Core Cards Creature Candidates Spell Candidates D2 Field Candidates Dragheart Candidates How to use Basically the deck requires early graveyard supply, as well as early discards and blockers to interfere with the opponent's strategy. When you have enough control, summon Hellborof, Supreme Dragon Edge which brings out Welcome Hell, Supreme Devil King Palace and reanimates Ninjariban, Dragon Edge which in turn brings out Reddull, Dragon Soul Castle and gives speed attacker to your Draguners, furthering Welcome Hell's reanimation effect and enabling a possible one-shot kill. As such, it is required that the deck has four copies of Ninjariban for it to work smoother. Between the creatures to be reanimated, Heavy, Dragon God and School Man can be taken into consideration, as they can be destroyed and thus recycled. Depending on the situation, you can also equip Ninjariban with Migawari, Nightmare Manji and Dragsolution at the end of your turn both Deathgoros, Supreme Devil Corrupt King and Utsusemihenge, Blame Demon Dragon, as Welcome Hell will destroy both the Ninjariban equipped with Migawari and another creature in the same time. That way, you can abuse in future turns both Deathgoros and Utsusemihenge as finishers. Deathgoros's attack trigger reanimation effect means that you can spam more Hellborofs from your graveyard and thus bring out more Draghearts. Overall, due to the deck's flexibility, a multitude of cards and strategies can be adapted to it. With the restriction of Welcome Hell on the 28th of February, this deck will be seemingly weakened, but due to its flexible nature we will see how it will survive in the future. With the release of Haridelberg, Hell of D, a simple Jenny, the Suicide Doll could end up giving -4000 power to opposing creatures. Dragsolutioning Deathgoros, Supreme Devil Corrupt King now means that an opposing creature will get -16000 power, meaning that even a Neverlast, Destiny Adoration's Escape effect can be easily dealt with. With Denjara Switch you can nullify all the battle zone losses from the Dragsolution. As such the deck has seemingly received an upgrade, although it is still too slow in the current metagame to reach the top again. Unfortunately, after Revolution Final, the new meta finishers had proven to be too fast for this deck. While it did merge with De Szark strategies, the latter works better on its own. Thus it can be said that Mono-Darkness Draguner has fully left the metagame. Template Build Template Hyperspatial Zone Weaknesses Since cards such as Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian are used to help Welcome Hell strategies, graveyard emptying cards like Olive Oil, Karma's Burial are a natural threat to this deck. VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura" is also a threat, as it prevents the summoning of Hellborof and thus you cannot bring out the deck's main engine - Welcome Hell. However, one can get around its Eternal Omega by destroying VAN Beethoven with Death Gate, Gate of Hell and then reviving a Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet to discard it. Because it is rich in removal, at first glance it seems easy to remove Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden and win the game, but since it is a low speed control deck, it often ends up with no shields by the time Dokindam X Forbidden Liberates. If one faces a rush or beatdown deck with Dokindam X, it is advised that more copies of Phantasm Clutch were added, along with some Shinobis. Light Darkness Draguner (Monochrome Hellborof) This deck focuses more on Light defenses such as Slowly Chain and Holy, Flash Guardian. In order to deal with Invasions and Revolution Changes, Oriotis, Control Wings is necessary for early game. Later, after you have established control, you can use Saint Rose, Dragon Edge as an additional finisher next to Hellborof, Supreme Dragon Edge. Creature Candidates Spell Candidates D2 Field Candidates Dragheart Candidates Darkness Fire Hellborof (Dormageddon Hellborof) Due to a good amount of Darkness Commands, this deck is compatible with FORBIDDEN STAR ~World's Last Day~. More so, due to the addition of the Fire Civilization, strategies similar to Doguraeater and Darkness Fire Deadzone can be adapted as well. Deathgoros, Supreme Devil Corrupt King can revive finishers such as Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal and Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility as well. More so, Hellborof, Supreme Dragon Edge has synergy with Eternal Sign. Creature Candidates Spell Candidates D2 Field Candidates dmr16極-10.jpg|Hellborof, Supreme Dragon Edge dmr16極-v1a.jpg|Welcome Hell, Supreme Devil King Palace dmr14-25.jpg|Ninjariban, Dragon Edge dmr16極-14a.jpg|Reddull, Dragon Soul Castle |} Category:Deck Type